Skyfire
SKYFIRE was originally an explorer during the Golden Age of Cybertron, but was lost in a blizzard over a prehistoric Earth, and was buried in the northern ice cap for eons. When awakened, he joined the Autobots out of a sense of responsibility and conscience, but he really would prefer to be a scientist, not a warrior. Although large and well-armed, Skyfire is far too laid-back and compassionate to enjoy combat. His allegiance to the cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific research. In his spacecraft mode he is one of the fastest and most maneuverable of the Autobots, despite his large size. He can reach speeds of up to Mach 5 in atmosphere, and can easily reach orbit and beyond, where he can use his faster-than-light systems to travel the stars. In this mode he is armed with proton missiles and paired particle beams. In robot mode, his large size allows him to wield a double-barreled energy cannon, that operates by using two beams of opposite charges to create a tremendous explosion at their point of intersection. His major weakness is that he was never built to be a warrior; aside from his size and speed, his physical abilities, especially his fragile armor, are a liability in combat. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On Cybertron before the war, Skyfire was a scientist and explorer working with Starscream. Together they investigated an uncharted planet (Earth), where they failed to find any signs of intelligent life. Skyfire wished to scrutinise the planet further. Moving in too close to the planet, a polar wind storm swept him up and buried him beneath the Arctic ice. Starscream searched for his friend, but was unable to locate him and returned to Cybertron alone. Millions of years later, in 1984, the Decepticons excavated the frozen Skyfire while draining heat energy from the Earth's core and reactivated him. Reunited with his old friend Starscream, Skyfire joined the Decepticon ranks. When the Autobots arrived, Skyfire engaged in battle with them, but then saved the Autobots' human allies Sparkplug and Spike Witwicky when they became stranded on an ice floe. Naively, he took the two to Megatron under the impression he would not harm them, but when Megatron took them as prisoners, Skyfire started to question his allegiance. When Starscream ordered him to destroy the captured Autobot search party, he refused, and Starscream turned his weapons on him, leaving him heavily damaged. Repaired by Ratchet, he joined the Autobot side and engaged in a dogfight with Starscream which ended when he sacrificed himself to stop the core drain, burying himself in ice once again in the process. A short time later, however, Skyfire was recovered by Wheeljack and Sideswipe and immediately participated in an attack on the Decepticons in Peru, where they were once again attempting to use the Earth's core energy for their own ends. Skyfire was almost permitted to destroy the villains' new weapon by Thundercracker, but was then blasted by Starscream and repaired with some difficulty by Spike. Skyfire would go on to make semi-regular appearances in the immediate future, helping the Autobots evacuate their base when the volcano it was embedded in became active, and flying a squad of troops to battle the Insecticons. Later he and most of the other Autobots were corrupted by the Decepticons into attacking human military installations. Freed from the evil control by Jazz, he then flew Optimus Prime into space to put a stop to the Decepticons' plans for a satellite. MUX History: When the Old One opened an inter-dimensional rift to another universe, thus ripping a hole in space-time and threatening reality, Skyfire was one of the main scientists to study the phenomenon, hoping to find a solution. When another rift was found in the hidden Temple of Knowledge, Skyfire traveled there to collect data. Studying the Plait Expanse in that other universe, Skyfire detected another ship, the Gobotron-1, which seemed peaceful and devoted to scientific study. The scientist traded data with the unknown ship and then they parted ways in peace. Initially the Autobots made a pact with that world's Cyclonus, but the Autobots soon realized Cyclonus was under the Old One's influence, and convinced Starscream to turn against him. However, this branded Starscream a traitor, and Skyfire wound up being one of the Autobots who helped hide Starscream from the Decepticons. When Starscream's brother Windshear tracked Starscream to the Temple of Knowledge, he was ready to fight the Autobots for his brother's release. However, he was instead told by Starscream that these Autobots were good robots from another world, and were in fact protecting him. Bug Bite warned the Decepticons that the rifts between worlds threatened both universes, and asked the Autobots to allow him to investigate a similar energy reading his ship, the Gobotron-1, had picked up in Zone Y-AT. Skyfire realized he'd unknowing met Bug Bite before, and agreed to take Bug Bite to Zone Y-AT. Windshear was asked by Starscream to accompany them. Upon arrival, Windshear spotted Alpha Trion and immediately attacked. Pleas that THIS Alpha Trion was good feel on (literally) deaf receivers, and Windshear pressed his attack in spite of interference from Skyfire and direct attack from Firestar. Luckily Dust Devil and Firestar were able to evac Trion to the V'ger, and Windshear desisted his attack. For now Bug Bite remains with Skyfire, studying the technology left in the Old One's lab. In 2013 Skyfire successfully used Alpha Trion's designs to close the spacetime rift in the Southwestern United States. On May 24th, Skyfire, along with several other Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, he was returned to the present. In 2015, Skyfire's security privileges were temporarily revoked pending an ongoing investigation into former Decepticons who are now part of the Autobots. The investigation is being overseen by Red Alert. OOC Notes On our MUX, Skyfire and Jetfire are two separate characters. Logs/Posts 2013 * March 04 - "Checking In" - Blaster checks in with Skyfire about what's going on on Cybertron. Mar 25 - Southwest Portal *Skyfire pops up on screen, checking instruments, on location in the southwest US* "Skyfire here. The portal in the southwestern United States has been sealed off. Two portals remain needing to be sealed, however. The one in Siberia will likely require contact with the Decepticons, it is within range of Trypticon's sensors, so failure to do so would likely lead to unpleasant issues. I would hope, however, that if spoken to, they would see it as preferable to have it sealed, and the issue ended. The one in the Autobot City lab also needs sealing, but as one under our control, should be sealed last in order to ensure that any stragglers have a way to get back home. Any stragglers that do not will be 'stuck' here. I highly recommend that be discussed with them and their local counterparts, if they wish to remain, in order to avoid problems with duplicates causing issues... At any rate, that is a whole other discussion for later." Mar 28 - Body in Washington *Skyfire appears on screen from the medical section* Today a member of GI Joe contacted us over the new joint defense channel, reporting an unidentified body in the northwest United States. When I went out to check and recover it, to prevent it from being disturbed, it appeared to be the headless body of Boltax, from the Temple of Knowledge. Which brings up a very interesting question. How exactly did his body end up on Earth, and out in the open at that? It is... a disturbing development. Will report again when I have further information. Skyfire, out. May 01 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror" Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 04 - Siberia Rift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ >*Autobot Spinny, followed by image of Skyfire on screen*< "After a... highly unfriendly truce involving the fact that Sideswipe escaped while infected by the Dweller, and his safety in question, I was allowed to approach the rift in Siberia alone, monitored by the Decepticons since it was so close to Trypticon, and there was little other way to get it done." "True to form, they decided to break off the agreement as soon as the rift was undergoing the final sealing off. Buzzsaw effectively went for a ramming mmove, knocking me through the rift. Then accidentally falling through himself." "The rift sealed within a moment of landing in the other reality, and a second truce was effectively pushed into place since Buzzsaw didn't have anywhere to be fixed if he brought things to battle there. To get both of us back to the proper reality, I had to divulge the third rift existing, and take him to that..." "While we were en route, an unfriendly conversation broke out when I said hello on local broadband, and... The only redeeming thing I found overall about the other universes version of me is that he was particularly nice to Sephie Beller when she came through the rift. Apparently, he blames Starscream for the incident four million years ago, and finds the other world's Decepticons 'too soft'. Buzzsaw attempted to convince him to shoot me and come back with him. He showed little interest in leaving. That idea was backed away from when he was nice to Sephie, however... A local Autobot was in the vicinity as well, not certain of why, but the other me seemed to be expecting him." "Once Sephie started speaking to him, and interest was drawn away from the two of us, Buzzsaw preceded me in going through the portal. And since I... neglected to tell him what was on this side, he flew right out into the security force defending the portal, quickly joined by myself close behind through the portal, and Silverbolt within the city." "After confirming that Sideswipe had not been returned as agreed upon the portal sealing, and a brief, less than tense standoff, Buzzsaw was taken to the Brig, in hopes he can be used as an exchange to get Sideswipe back. That is more for upper command to handle, however." "Skyfire out." *Autobot spinny reappears, screen goes black.* May 05 - Status >*Autobot spinny, followed by Skyfire's face*< "I will be looking at the data on the Dweller remotely, and sealing the final rift soon. In the meantime, I have headed to the sites of the reactor attacks, in order to repair some of the reactors the Decepticons stole equipment from. I am also attempting to make the design more resistant to potential radiation leaks and meltdowns, and other safety concerns. I went to Japan first, due to the tsunami previously, they already had a plant in partial shutdown even before this happened. I am hoping to be able to do some work on the partially closed plant as well as the attacked one, before heading to the next. I will try to get them repaired and get back to the city in short order. Skyfire out." >*Autobot spinny returns*< May 04 - Silliness Snarl goes to lay in front of the cell door, thagomizer swishing a little Cuffs watches Snarl and retakes his seat to fill out the reports for REd Alert, sighing a little bit "Dont get too close Snarl. That door is electric." And, perhaps Cuffs shouldn't have mentioned that. Snarl gets up, turns, and pokes his nose into the electric field The dinobot collapses, swirly eyes and smoke coming from his 'ears' Cuffs facepalms. "...WHAT did I just say?" Skyfire laughs and shakes his head. "Basic psychology, cuffs. If you add a red button marked 'do not push', someone pushes it. The same way, saying 'do not go near door' causes some to check by touching the field." Cuffs remarks "I saw one online that said "Tell a mech there's a million stars in the sky and he believes you. Tell him that a bench has went paint and he has to touch it to find out." he then smiles tiredly "I wonder if that trick can be used to our advantage. Skyfire laughs. "Possibly. It's very true. among us, and apparently among the humans as well." Snarl shifts, getting up slowly, still smoking, "Yus, door is 'lectric. Ugh." He turns just enough, and flops, his optics dimming momentarily "Thanks for confirming that for us Snarl." remarks Cuffs, looking over to SKyfire "So how are you doing then? An injuries while capturing?" Skyfire shakes his head. "he pushed me through the gate in Siberia as it closed, and fell in with me. Then called off any truce when he thought he could convince my counterpart to join him here. So I.. neglected to tell him where the portal opened up to on this side. He had locked doors and pointed weapons the moment he came out." Skyfire also laughs at the bit between Cuffs and Snarl. A cough of smoke, followed by "You're welcome.", comes from the dinobot Cuffs nods, smiling a bit "Clever. Very clever. " he approves "How many are left to close?" he then smiles at Snarl with another nod. October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. October 18 - Guest in Autobot City *Autobot Spinny* Earlier today, I went to check the last location of a transmission received a couple of days before the portal was closed. One of the other world's Decepticons was out in space, and apparently ran out of energon before she could make it to Earth. She had declined assistance earlier, but as she was powered down and inactive, I brought her back to the City so she could refuel and rest. So if you see her, please be aware, she's one of the other side's, and is likely to be nervous around us. Considering what you've all seen from over there. So please don't give her too hard a time, she is not one of the usual problems. Skyfire out. *Autobot Spinny* 2014 * March 02 - "Fire on the Mountain II" - Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! Alternate Universes Witwicky World In the Witwicky World universe, Skyfire never had a chance to bond with humans soon after his re-awakening, and as such remained a Decepticon. Players Skyfire is sometimes temped by Carrie, but is available for application. ---- Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Science Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Former Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats